It Ends
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: Draco and Harry are secret friends to begin with. But in the end everything ends. NOT MUCH OF A SUMMARY SORRY Maybe Rate M later on. Not sure yet!
1. The Secret Friends

"Harry I'm going to get you" a blond boy yelled at a boy with black hair. "You'll never catch me Draco!" the boy with black hair yelled while running faster. The blond boy named Draco ran after the black haired boy named Harry. "Harry, I almost have you" Draco yelled at Harry. Harry ran as fast as he could in the forest, dodging trees as he ran. Harry was running so fast but suddenly slowed down at a glimpse of a hippogriff. Harry could here Draco's voice getting closer.

Harry started running again but it was too late Draco had caught up to him. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and said "Gotcha". Harry took a step back and fell taking Draco with him. Draco laughed and stood up giving Harry his hand to help him get up. Harry stood up and pushed Draco into the lake that was behind them. Harry laughed and gave Draco his hand to get up but Draco had another idea. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in the water.

Draco smirked at Harry then stood up. Harry hadn't moved yet till he had an idea. His face lit up and Draco was confused. Harry stood up and splashed some water at Draco. Harry laughed as the water hit Draco in the face. "Oh okay two can play this game" Draco said and splashed Harry back. Dumbledore laughed as he watched (From Hogwarts) Harry and Draco playing around.

When they were alone they were the best of friends but in front of everyone else they were enemies. They were now in their third year of Hogwarts and have been secretly friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They were supposed to be natural enemies I mean the son of a death eater and the boy who lived friends? It just wasn't possible. Both boys knew that if people knew they were friends word would get out to the death eaters somehow. Also both boys didn't want to be judge by their friends for being friends with each other.

Harry and Draco had stopped splashing each other and decided to watch the sunset. They sat against a tree and watched the sunset in complete silence. Once it was almost dark Harry said "I should get going back to the Gryffindor house. Hermione and Ron with be worried". Draco nodded and both went their separate ways. Harry got back to the Gryffindor house safely but not unnoticed. As soon as he walked in Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione demanded. "Yeah mate, where have you been, you've been gone for hours" Ron said to him worried. "Relax guys I was just outside trying to clear my head some" Harry said. "Okay if you say so" Hermione said hinting to him that she knew that wasn't true. "I did say so… anyway let's go eat. I'm starving" Harry said while rubbing his stomach. Hermione and Ron both nodded and they headed to the great hall.

Draco walked down the corridor with Grabbe and Goyle to the great hall. He was no longer talking to Pansy. She had no idea why but it was because she insulted Harry. Draco wanted to tell Harry something but he didn't know what Harry would say if he did tell him. Draco was walking to his table in the great hall when he saw Harry smiling while looking down at the table. "I wonder what he's all smiles about" Draco thought to himself.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Yeah" Harry said as he looked up at her. "Why is your hair wet?" Hermione asked. "I fell in the lake" Harry said. "How did you fall in a lake mate?" Ron asked. Harry laughed and said "I tripped." Ron just nodded his head and Harry went back to looking at the table when he saw Draco walking to the Slytherin table.

Harry smiled at the memories of him and Draco earlier that day. Harry really had started to have some big feelings for Draco. But for now Harry decided to ignore what he felt. "Harry what are you smiling about mate?" Ron asked this time instead of Hermione. "It's nothing" Harry said while staring at the table. He wanted Draco to be sitting next to him. Laughing and having a good time not to just sit there a look gloomy. Harry wanted Draco to be happy.

Harry wanted more than anything for his best/secret friend to be happy. All Draco wanted was for Harry to be happy. They both wanted the same thing but it's just difficult to have. After they ate they went back to their houses and got ready for bed. "Harry, I don't know if you noticed but Draco was staring at you the whole time at dinner" Ron said while walking over to his bed. "Really" Harry said sounding surprised.

"Yeah" Ron said as he slipped into his bed. "Well goodnight mate" Ron said to Harry as he closed his eyes. "Night Ron" Harry said as he got into his bed. Harry laid down in his bed and started thinking about how it was almost time for school to be over and how he didn't want to go home to his Aunt and Uncle. He wanted to stay at school with his friends and never leave them. "Draco I don't want to leave you" Harry thought as he fell asleep.

Draco was laying down thinking about how he should ask Harry a question. But gave up and rolled on his side. Draco knew school was almost over but he didn't want to leave. "Harry I don't want to leave you" Draco thought to himself before drifting into a deep slumber.

I do not own the characters! Just my mind! Please review!


	2. Nightmares

"Come Harry" a voice in the dark said. "Come Harry to the dark side… or watch all your friends die" the voice said. Suddenly Harry was in the common room. He smelled something and it was strong. Harry walked over to the couch then he saw it. Everyone on the ground covered in blood. They had cuts all over their bodies and blood staining their faces'. "No!" Harry screamed "No please no". All of a sudden a blond haired boy jumped out from a corner with blood dripping down his face. "Harry, help me"

All of a sudden harry jumped out of bed. He looked around a realized he was in his dorm. "You okay mate?" A voice asked. Harry jumped "Oh it's you Ron, yeah I'm okay" he said. "Are you sure mate? You were screaming." Ron said rubbing his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine Ron just go to sleep". Ron nodded and went back to sleep. Harry laid back down in bed and turned over on his side. He couldn't go back to sleep he was too scared. He laid there thinking about his friends and Draco.

Oh how he wished to never see Draco like that again. It was only a dream but it seemed so real. Everyone was hurt and Harry hoped that would never happen in real life. Harry started to cry remembering in his dream Draco covered in blood saying "Harry, help me", but Harry couldn't do anything. "Why must I care about him more than anyone?" Harry asked out loud. "Mate? Who are you talking about?" Ron asked out of nowhere and making Harry jump.

"Merlin, Ron you scared me" Harry said now relaxing. "Who were you talking about Harry?" Ron asked this time a little more bold. "Um I d-don't know what you're talking about Ron" Harry looked at Ron hoping he wouldn't push the question further. "Harry I heard you who were you talking about?" "I didn't say anything I'm going to sleep Ron" Harry said turning his back to Ron and closing his eyes.

"I may not go back to sleep but I can lay here and make him think I'm sleeping" Harry thought to himself. Ron sighed and went back to sleep. Once Harry was sure he was sleeping, he got up and got dressed for classes that would start soon.

Harry went down stairs and sat on a couch in the common room waiting for Ron and Hermione to come down stairs. Hermione walked down the stairs and sat next to Harry. "Good morning Harry" Hermione said. Harry was zoning towards the wall and then said "Huh oh mornin' Hermione". Hermione looked at him and sighed "Harry what's going on. Your not telling me and Ron something and i want to know what it is. Harry please tell me what's going on." Hermione pleaded.

"Nothing going on Hermione" Harry said stiffly. Hermione sighed and Ron came down the stairs. "Hey mate... who were you talking about last night?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked at him and said "Ron it doesn't matter who i was talkig about. Can we just go eat now?" "Fine, don't tell me who" Ron said and walked out the door followed by Harry and Hermione and few seconds later.


	3. Back To Hogwarts

A few weeks later they had left Hogwarts and returned back home. Harry and Draco wrote each other as often as they could. Harry hated being at the Dursleys all summer without anything to do. Days turned into weeks and week turned into months. Before Harry knew it he was on his way to King's Cross Station where he knew he was going to his real home.

Harry aboarded the Hogwart's Express and found an compartment to himself. He eventually fell asleep waiting for the train to leave, because of his lack of sleep at the Dursleys. When he woke up he saw platium blond hair. The boy was was petting Harry's hair. "D-Draco?" Harry said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Draco smiled " Hey Harry, I missed you over the summer" "Really? I missed you too" Harry said. Draco looked at Harry and said "Do you mind if i lock the door and shut the blind in case Granger or Weasley come?" all Harry did was mearly shake his head "No that's okay".

Draco did a few spells and before you could scream 'Sirius Black has been sited' the door was locked and the blind was shut. " Hey um Harry I hope you don't mind me asking but um... are you gay?" Draco said trying to get the words out the best he could. Harry looked at Draco and sighed but nodded "Your not disgusted with me are you?" Draco gave a small chuckle and said "No i'm not disgusted with you, because I'm gay too". Harry looked at him in utter shock "You are?" and all Draco did was nod. "I'm glad you're not disgusted with me, and it felt kinda nice to be accepted by you, cause bloody freakin' Ron hates, I mean hates gays with a firey passion" Harry said trailing off of his thought a bit.

"I would never be disgusted with you, even if you had a crush on Professor Snape i still would never hate or be disgusted with you" Draco said looking into Harry's eyes, making the smaller of the two blush. "Harry are you blushing?" Draco said placing his hand on Harry's thigh. "No I am not" Harry said trying to hide his blush. Draco almost, and I mean almost rolled his eyes but it wouldn't be very Malfoy like. Draco looked at his watch and then back to Harry "I have to go you two friends will most likely be here any second". Harry frowned as Draco got up, Draco smirked at seeing this.

"Harry meet me at out secret place tomorrow during lunch since classes won't start until next week" Draco said. Harry put his hand on his chin as if he were thinking about it then smiled. "Okay deal" Harry said getting up and hugging Draco. Draco looked surprised at first then hugged him back.

A few minutes later Draco had unlocked the door and fixed the blind the way it wa before. It was about five minutes after Draco left Ron and Hermione found Harry and invaded the compartment he was using. They talked about quidditch and the new school year. Also about what classes they had and trips they had took. Harry didn't say much bout the summer or the new school year, just that he was happy to be finally home.


	4. Triwizard Tournament?

Harry smiled as they train stopped annoucing that they were now at Hogwarts. The one place Harry could ever call home. Harry couldn't help but be happy he was back at his home with all his friends. He got off the train and walked with Hermione and Ron to the carriages.

They got in the magical carriages and awaited their arrvial on Hogwarts grounds. The golden trio laughed and joked around until Ron mentioned something very interesting. "Charlie's gay. A fag, Mum and Dad are fine with it. As long as he dates the right blokes. It so disgusting and wrong" Ron complained.

"Ron. He's your brother how can you say such things?" Hermione gushed. Harry sat in silence as Ron and Hermione bickered about Charley being gay. The black haired boy sighed and thought to himself ' if only he knew'. As soon as the students got on the grounds they were to report to the great hall. It was the same routine, the first year would be sorted, they would eat, then go back to their dorms.

They sat down at the table. Hermione kept looking at Harry, she believed he was hiding something. The first years were sorted and then soon after Dumbledoor made an annoucement. "Students this year we are not only to welcome our selves but the presense of two other school's as well. For this year Hogwarts with be the host for this years Triwizard Tournament." the students cheered at this and Dumbledore made two more tables appear out of thin air. "Now i'm pleased to present our two schools that will be joining us, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

Both schools put on a flaunty performence. Harry tried to act like he loved it but honestly he could care less. Harry drowned out most of what Dumbledore had said. Barty Crouch Senior was now telling the students the rules. "..Due to dangerous challenges no one under the age of 17 will be allowed to enter this tournament"

There were Boo's and the continous shout of 'thats rubish' from Fred and George. "Quite..QUITE!" boomed the voice of our Headmaster. After more telling of the Twiziard Tournament they were finally permitted to eat. "I can't wait until I'm 17 I'd enter the tournament and be victorious" Ron said. Harry laugh and said "Yeah better you than me".

Later that night Harry was asleep and had that same nightmare. "Come Harry" a voice in the dark said. "Come Harry to the dark side… or watch all your friends die" the voice said. Suddenly Harry was in the common room. He smelled something and it was strong. Harry walked over to the couch then he saw it. Everyone on the ground covered in blood. They had cuts all over their bodies and blood staining their faces'. "No!" Harry screamed "No please no". All of a sudden a blond haired boy jumped out from a corner with blood dripping down his face. "Harry, help me". Harry screamed at the top of his lungs and woke up.

Everyone was awake looking at him and Harry looked embarressed. "Im sorry guys go back to sleep" Harry said ashamed. Ron walked over and sat on his bed. "You okay mate?" Harry nodded "Yea fine.. Just a bad dream" Ron looked unsure but nodded. "Need anything mate?" Harry shook his head "No u get some sleep Ron". The ginger did what he was told but looked unsure about it.

Harry never got a once of sleep after that last night. He quietly sobbedd in his bed with the curtains around his bed. When the morning came he got dressed and left the dorm. Later that morning Ron came downstairs and saw Hermione waiting there. "Is Harry up there?" Hermione asked. "No I thought maybe he was down here" Ron Replied.

Sorry if the Chp sucked was in a rush to write. I promise the next chp will be sooo much better. Review Pweaase :)


	5. Potions Lasts Forever

***wakes up* God sorry its been so long. Hope no one wants to kill me with daggers, *glances round***

**Disclaimer- I dont own the characters, the wizarding world, or hogwarts. **

**I do on the other hand own the plot/idea.**

"Where the blazers could he be?" Hermione questioned. Ron shrugged "Maybe he got hungry and is in the great hall right now as we speak". Hermione nodded "I suppose you're right, let's head down to the great hall then". The two walked down to the great hall to find out that Harry was not there.

Ron sat down and started to eat. Hermione slapped Ron on his back hard. "Ron how can you eat at a time like this! Your best friend is missing and you sit here stuffing your face in!" Hermione yelled at him a few of the Gyriffindors' snickered. "Oh 'mione, don't worry too much. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Ron said in between stuffing his face in. Hermione groaned sitting down not eating.

After awhile it was time for students to be in class. Hermione and Ron went to potions hoping Harry would be there. When the two arrived Harry was sitting in the front of the class sitting next to no-other than Draco Malfoy. Ron stomped up to Harry. "Mate! Where have you been?And why are you sitting next to bloody Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed. Harry sighed and said calmly "Ron, i woke up early and went for a walk. I'm sitting next to Malfoy because we have assigned seats". Harry pointed to the board, while Ron gaped.

"Weasley why aren't you sitting down in your seat? You can catch up on small chat later. 5 points from Gryiffindor!" Professor Snape snarled. Ron pouted and huffed over to his assigned seat. Which just happened to be next to Pansy Parkinson.

To Harry potions lasted forever. Draco kept 'accidently touching Harry'. Which was giving Harry, what he thought to be, mixed signals. After potions ended Harry ran to the perfects girl restroom quickly that no one ever used. When he got there he leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. Harry covered his eyes now sobbing. He wasn't quite sure why he started crying but he did know that he couldn't stop. Soon he fell asleep slumped up against the wall in the restroom.

**This was chapter 5 i hope you guys liked it. Its my new years gift to you guys. Sorry if their are spelling errors i was in a rush to write.**


End file.
